A Shard In Atlantis
by Kag156
Summary: Kagome is not who she appears to be ......SessKag rated R for language not sure about lemons yet
1. A Shard In Atlantis

I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the characters  
  
~ ~A Shard In Atlantis~ ~  
  
Ch.1 Going Home & A Locket of the past  
  
It had been a little over 2 yrs since the hunt begun. Kikyou as well as Sesshoumaru joined our little group. Sesshoumaru because of a common enemy, Kikyou for some reason inu-yasha wouldn't say but we all knew why...they were mates. But it didn't hurt, because I'm stronger now. I have control over my power and I can defend my self in hand to hand as well as sward.I'm powerful now more so then kikyou ever was. I'm not the weak girl I use to be, Sesshoumaru help me with that . After kikyou came inu-yasha and I drifted apart. It's ok though, I was never in love with Inu-yasha, It was just a big crush, that faded when I came to my senses and realized the nothing was ever going to happen between Inu-yasha and I.  
  
So here we are, one shard left to find, Naraku and our group having the rest (kouga gave us his shards ).Now were at keada's discussing the location of the last shard. It seems while we were gone she had a vision of it location.  
  
" So the last shard is in a place called Atlantis?" asked Miruko who seemed to be deep in thought. " but I've never heard of such a place".  
  
" you wouldn't, only the four lords now of this place" Keada says looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
" So were exactly is this Atlantis?" ask Songo  
  
" It's over the seas, That means we will be traveling by beat for about 2 months"  
  
"That Far , huh ?" ask songo  
  
"what I wanna know is what the hell a jewel shard is doing all the way over there?!" yelled inu-yasha as well as grumbling about stupid sea , stupid jewel shards.  
  
"Well it does sent matter how far it is we must retrieve it." Stated Kikyou as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
" Agree with Kikyou -sama" Said miruko 'but I too am wondering what it is doing over there, seems like a long way to travel.'  
  
"hmm, I wonder what it's like over there" the ever curious kitsune asked out loud but echoing everyone's inside thoughs..except for Kagome's, who, while all this was happening got up and left to another room.  
  
'I know what it's like, though it's great I'm not ready to go back .' she though before laying down to go to sleep, to dreams of memories, no to nightmares.  
  
Day light peeked through the window as kagome prepared for the long journey ahead. Sesshoumaru being a lord had his own ship so we didn't have to worry about finding one or food.  
  
" Kagome are you ready? Everyone is waiting outside" asked shippo ashe climb on her shoulder.  
  
"Hurry up wench we don't have all day!!" yelled the half-deman  
  
" inu-yasha SIT!"  
  
"I was wondering when you going to do that again" said Songo, while miruko and sesshoumaru smirked. Though with Sesshoumaru you really couldn't tell.  
  
"Come we are leaving " said said sesshoumaru  
  
" Sesshoumaru will rin be joining us?" asked Kagome. Receiving a nod as her answer. Feeling a little better that shippo will have someone to play with.  
  
Upon arriving at the ship, everyone was given there room for the trip.  
  
Though there was not much to do on the ship everyone found something to do. Rin and shippo played .Songo, Miruko, Inu-yasha , Kikyou talked and watched the scenery . while Kagome and Sesshoumaru trained and talked.  
  
"LAANND HOOO" yelled one of the deck crew  
  
When they came up deck you could see everyone crowded around to see this place called Atlantis.  
  
And it was amazing. Different from anything they have ever seen, people flying on metal demans, the people were a sight to see, especially for miruko, since everyone was half-dressed, including the women. To bad he didn't get to see much because he was soon knocked unconscious by songo.  
  
But as soon as they got into the city grounds they were surrounded by people with masks on, yelling and speaking another language.  
  
What the hell are they saying?" asked Inu-yasha, who was at the moment cracking his knuckles . but he wasn't the only one Sesshoumaru, songo as well as miruko looked as if they were about to charge.  
  
" Wait. Let me handle this" Said kagome  
  
" What the hell do you think you can do your just a." But his remark went unheard as kagome started to talk to them in their language.  
  
"Esaelp, pots, t'nod truh ym sdneirf. Ti si I ssecnirp Kidakakosh ( Kedaq-ka-kash). Please, stop, don't hurt my friends. It is I princess Kidakakosh  
  
"Kida?" Said the one in the front as she took of the mask to show a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes.  
  
"yes, it's me "said Kagome/kida  
  
Dropping her weapon to hug her long term friend " it has been to long my friend"  
  
" Sora, it has only been three years" said Kida  
  
The girl now identified as Sora replied " Three years is way to long"  
  
Turning to the guards Sora commands them to lower their weapons and show their princess some respect. While this was going on the group behind looked on stunned, even sesshoumaru's mask slipped. 


	2. Home Sweat Home

I don't Own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~ Home sweat Home~~~  
  
Remembering the audience they had, Kagome turned to them and said " Well lets go, just don't stand there"  
  
" What the hell wench, don't act like nothing just happened. How do you know these people and there language" Inu-yasha yelled shacking everyone from shock.  
  
Faster then the henyou himself, Sora had her spear at his throat growling the words " Hold your tongue boy, before I cut it out" ' who does he think he is to talk to the princess like that'  
  
" Sora, please let him go" kagome/kida said  
  
" But kida."  
  
" no buts sora, just do it " kida said in a tired vice, then smilling brightly " plus there are other was of handling him. Observe"  
  
"Inu-yasha"  
  
" no kagome, wai."  
  
Wahm  
  
Sora stared at the silver head boy in the crator thinking' wow. I wonder if I could do that as kida walked past her. Only to stop and stare at her with a small smile" and no Sora, you can not do it too." Smiling back sora says " you know me to well"  
  
Continuing to walk forward kida doesn't notice the Gold eyes of the taiyouki' so, she's a princess of Atlantis, no wonder she's so different' shacking his head he look around for any danger.  
  
"Please my fair lady, forgive my friend for his ruddness, but if I ma As you a small favor"  
  
" don't even think about it houshi " said songo while glaring at him while glaring at him with her hand on her boomerang.  
  
"Why my dear songo, I don't know what you mean. Looking innocent " Sure you don't"  
  
Laughing at her friends kida says "wear hear"  
  
" here , where Kagome" both rin and shippo Chore's , who had been playing a game of tag since inu-yasha got sat. " My home" Kida said while looking at the palace.  
  
"WOW!" Both the children squealed.  
  
Opening two big wooden doors, entering. Everyone stops, except for kida, Sora, and Sesshou-maru, and stares in aw of the place. It was richly decorated, with torches on the wall that lit up when Kida walked passed. It had pictures on the wall of a man and woman with their daughter. They all had silver, with deep blue Eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.  
  
" Kago..umm.er.Kida?" Songo asked unsure . Stopping and turning with a look of amusement on her face and says " Yes songo?" with a small nod.  
  
"Who are these people?" She said pointing to the picture.  
  
" My Family and I" she said shocking everyone but Sora  
  
" yo..you and your family?" songo asked With wide eyes. While sora stood to the side giggling ' How many times are the going to do that' " You know you shouldn't do that. Your face might get stuck that way" said sora still giggling.  
  
"Sora!!" kida said scandalously  
  
"What?" she ased innocently  
  
Shaking her head, she tells Sora to take them to the guest room and Inform her parents of her return. Deciding to go to her room, only to be stopped by inu-yasha's hand.  
  
" So, not only did you lie to me about your name, but your also a princess and your not even human ( Atlantians, are immortal or they age at the same rate as demons)" Growled inu  
  
Removing his hand form her person She say's " I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"But you will" commanded Inu-yasha  
  
Continuing as if he hadn't said a thing " you will know when the rest know" Then she turn, and stated for her room with a sigh. Finally coming to a stop at a big wooden door, opening it to find every thing where she left it.  
  
The room was huge, but so was the palace, In the middle of the room was a King sized bed with sarries ( A N: Don't know if that's spelled right, But there Indian Drapes from India) some were baby blue, Sapphire , and some were midnight blue that sparkled. The cover was baby blue and the pillows looked liked white fluffy clouds. In the corner of the room was pillows connected to the floor , they were sapphire, above it was a window with the light shining through. On the wall was a mural of the sky that was enchanted to change with the real sky out side. In the other corner was a dresser the reminded you of "the Jeannie (AN: I think that's how you spell it) in the bottle baby". And in the other corner was a white vanity desk with a small mirror. Set next it was a large vanity mirror.  
  
Flopping down on her large bed. Taking one last look at her room, Kida think ' Home Sweat Home ' before falling into a well deserved sleep.  
  
All done *_* Please review , and I would like thank those who did review..So thank you  
  
Bye-Bye now 


	3. This Is Me

I am so sorry for the long wait but here's the next ch. And I also have the next one written out now all I need to do is type it and upload it.  
  
I Don't own Inu-yasha or Atlantis  
  
~~~This is me ~~~  
  
Knock ! Knock ! Knock!  
  
"Ugh. Come in already " Kida said angrily to who ever was knock at her door.  
  
" I sorry to disturb your sleep M'lady, but dinner is ready" said the servent as she  
  
entered the room.  
  
"alright, I will be there in a minute kalis"  
  
"yes , M'lady" she said bowing before she left.  
  
Walking over to the closet, she took out a baby blue and white skirt that had splits on the sides ,showing off her beautify toned legs. Next she took out an off the shoulder baby blue shirt that only covered her chest and had belled sleeves. Walking over to her make-up desk, she put on some baby blue finger nail polish with a white star at the end of each nail. Then she put on some baby blue lip gloss. Putting on dimond ear rings, neckless, and ring .then she put on a anklet and bracelet that was made out of white gold. finally brushing her hair down, nodding in approval of her appearance. She goes to dinner.  
  
Finally coming to a stop at two big doors , she prepares herself for the round of questions that will be asked from both parents and friends 'only my friends will probably kill me for not telling them' pushing open the doors she sees that everyone is there and is waiting for her. Seeing her mother stand up kida walks over to them to greet and hug them.  
  
"Oh Kida, ti sekam ym traeh llews ot wonk taht uoy era llew"( It makes my heart swell to know that you are well) said her mother  
  
"Please mother" Kida said gesturing to her friends "they do not know our language"  
  
" My apologies, we have never had visitor such as your selves"  
  
" it's alright my lady" Miroku Said " Hello father" said kida  
  
" Hello kida, you look gorgeous"  
  
'you have no idea how right you are' thought Sesshou-maru  
  
" Thank you father"  
  
" But I would like to see my daughter some time soon" Her father said with a look of amusement as he looked at her confused expression. Finally realizing what he meant, she said a little spell and seconds later there standing in front of everyone was the girl from the portrait in the hall way. If Sesshou-maru thought she was gorgeous then , now he thought she was drop-dead-gorgeous, his heart literally skipped a beat as he stared at the white haired beauty in front of him.  
  
" WoW, nee-san looks pretty" Said rin  
  
Blushing from the compliments and looks she was getting from everyone, but mostly from Sesshou-maru, " well, lets eat" she said nervously. As the servants put the food on the table, her father asked " How has your journey been kida, is it over?"  
  
" No father, that is why we are here. The last piece of our...puzzle I geuss you could say is here." She said ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from the group. "Well for the past 3yrs we've been searching for the shards of a very sacred jewel father, and it seems that the last shard is here, in Atlantis."  
  
"Hmmm, no wonder your back so early"  
  
" What do you mean 'back so early' she's been gone for 3yrs" asked Songo voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
" Well its not unusual for Kida to go somewhere or on an adventure. She's usually gone for at least 5yrs. So when we heard that she was back it was quiet a shock." Said her father as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well aren't you a little adventurous Bitch" growled Inu-yasha as he growled at her. At this point he was furious with her. ' all this time I knew her and she never once mentioned this place or that she was a princess' thought inu-yasha as he glared at her.  
  
Ignoring his growls and glares she turns to her father " Otou-son, we're here for a reason. We have to find the last shard of the Shikon" she said in exasperation.  
  
"WHAT !!" " The shikon is broken ! you were suppose to be protecting it" her mother and father yelled at the same time.  
  
" I know , but it was not on purpose I was trying to get it from a demon bird that stole it !" Kida says in a panic, trying to save here self from getting trouble.  
  
Signing, trying to calm herself down her mather asked " how did the Shikon break" looking at her daughters nervous face.  
  
" w-w-well y-you see" she said nervously and swallowing hard as she looked at her parents ' I'm so dead'  
  
" well you see genius over here broke it" inu-yasha said with happiness at seeing her in trouble, ignoring here glare and pursed lips. Only to run into her fathers.  
  
I am losing my patients with you boy, you will not talk to my in such a manner again. Or the consequences will be..Dire" her father said stressing the boy and growling the word dire.  
  
" is that a treat old man" growled inu-yasha  
  
" No." he said as he and his wife started to leave only to turn back around "It is a promise" turning back around and left.  
  
" well, bi-um kida you have a lot of explaining to do"  
  
" Yeah, like why didn't you tell me, us, about were your from" songo said with shippo on her shoulder. Both having matching hurt faces.  
  
Sign " I didn't tell you for the protection of my people, could you imagine what could happen should Naraku find out about my home land" looking at each of their faces. " I don't want them to die because of me. You must understand that"  
  
" And the well, the future, those people who you called family. What abou.." Said songo only to be cut off.  
  
" Are not real !" kida yelled. Then in a whisper " none of it was real"  
  
" That can't be, I was there " inu-yasha whispered looking confused  
  
" No, you thought you were there. I am sorry that I had to deceive you all about who I was and where I was from, but you have to understand that I could not tell you or anyone unless totally necessary" she said with pleading eye's willing them to understand.  
  
" M'lady, your father wishes you to bed, he also said to tell you that there is also a ball tomorrow in honor of you cousins 150th birthday" said the servent  
  
With a sigh she stood " very well, get some sleep you guys. Tomorrow is going to be a long day"  
  
" just one more question" said miraku  
  
" yes"  
  
" is there anything else we should now about you"  
  
Smiling a small smile she says " No, this is me" 


	4. The Ball part 1

N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't up dated in a while; it's just that I am so not feeling this story. I haven't decided if I'm going to delete it or not, so we'll just have to see.  
  
I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
Chapter 4: The Ball-part1  
  
~~~~~~ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½ïº¥ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½  
  
As she turned to go to her room she didn't noticed Sesshou-maru follow her. Finally getting to her room did she notice his presence.  
  
"Why are you following me?" asked kida as she turned to look him in the eye. only to be ignored as he as he starts to speak. " This place of yours is so different, I have never seen clothing as these before. They are quit...." His words stopping there as his eyes roam over her body.  
  
"Revealing "she said with a small smile, looking up at him only to meet with his lustful gaze. "yes " he said smirking as he backed her up against the door, making her gasp.  
  
"y-yes, well" She said swallowing "they are to you'" feeling more confident, tilting her chine up defiantly. "seeing as where you come from, but to me and my people they are normal, Acceptable. You must remember that everywhere you go there will be differences from what you know. Different culture, different people. Sort of like a different world."  
  
"Your right. What I really want to know is why have you not informed me of this place. You told everyone that you were from the future."  
  
"Yes, I know what I said, but you must understand that I could not take the chance of Narku finding out about my people. I did it for their own protection." She said reaching for the door handle as came closer making her nervous. "Uh. He he he look at the sun its getting late, we should really get to bed" Blushing furiously when she saw his smirk "I-I-I- ment you should go to YOUR room to YOUR own bed." She said as she twisted the handle. Stepping through the threshold into her room. Getting a hold of the door knob. She turns to regard Sesshou-maru once again. Narrowing her eyes as he continued to smirk, she screamed "ALONE!!" before slamming the door in his face only to hear him chuckling as he returned to his room.  
  
Huffing and grumbling at the nerve of him doing that to her. She finally lay, totally spent from the day she had and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½ïº¥ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½  
  
Kida hadn't expected to be awoken so early the next morning, but then again she hadn't expected to have a personal wake up call that included: the banging AND Slamming of the door. The screaming (though with her sleep fogged mined she couldn't register the voice or what was being said), as well as a pillow thrown in her face. Fully awake now, rubbing her eyes too see who had thrown a pillow at her. She comes face to face with Sora who was at her to wake up before she was late for the party, while servants scurried about her room.  
  
Sitting up with her arms folded, one eye brow raised. She asked "What exactly are all of you doing in my room?" only to be ignored, and then dragged out of bed and into the connecting hot spring.  
  
"Malady you must hurry. You have been asleep all morning. The guest are starting to arrive" a servant said while pushing her into the spring and scrubbing her skin raw.  
  
"Damn, I forget again!" She mumbled. "Ahhh! Will you stop that ?!" she screamed, pouting while rubbing her abused skin. Getting out of the tube, drying herself off with a towel. Walking back into her room, at the to top of her lungs she screamed "GET OUT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"But malady, we must get you ready"  
  
"I can do it my self. Now leave"  
  
: sigh: "yes malady" they all said leaving  
  
Walking over to the out fit they had left and examined it. It was the same as the other only the skirt was longer; all the way to the floor. It way pink and white. Smiling, she slipped out of the bath rob and put on the outfit. Walking over to the make-up table, sitting down. She applied some light pink blush, pink lip gloss. Going for the natural look. Satisfied with her make-up, she started to brush her hair. 'God, I miss my hair. The short, black hair is not me' she thought, leaving her hair down. Standing up as a knock sounded from her door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Coming in Sango took in her room and was completely awed by it. "wow. Kagom. Er..Kida. sorry "Sango said looking at her friend.  
  
"Its fine Sango, I guess it takes some getting use to". Kida said laughing.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful kida, but this room is magnificent" Sango said in delight.  
  
"Smiling at her friends delight while walking out the door, she say's "Well, you should talk! You look gorgeous and I'm sure that a certain monk will think the same" smiling at the blush that came to her friends face.  
  
"y-you think so"  
  
"I know so" she said with confidence, coming to a stop at two big doors guarded by the two guards, who immediately opened the doors for them.  
  
"your name malady" asked the announcer  
  
"Sango"  
  
"Presenting, princess Kidakakash and lady Sango" the announcer said. Walking down the stairs w/ Sango, many men came over asking for her company; only she wasn't paying attention as she caught Sesshou-maru's eyes. Standing there looking like a god.  
  
~~~~~~ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½ïº¥ï»¼ï¯¼ï¯½  
  
Later days 


	5. The Ball : part 2

Sorry that it took me so long to update but school has been very hectic lately  
  
AN: I do not own Inu-yasha  
  
The Ball: Part 2  
  
"Your name m'lady" ask the announcer.  
  
"Sango"  
  
Quieting the room; The trumpets blow while the announcer speaks " Presenting Princess Kidakakosh and Lady Songo . Walking down the stairs with Sango, many men come over to ask for her company. Only she wasn't paying attention, for she has caught the eyes of Sesshou-maru; standing there leaning against the wall with women flocking around him and looking like a god. He wasn't wearing hi usual apparel; but a blue rob trimmed with gold, that stopped at his hips, with no tie showing off his bare chest. His pants were black also trimmed with gold.  
  
'God he look like a god' was her last though as she noticed that he was coming her way.  
  
........................  
  
He was standing against the wall surrounding by women who were chatting mindlessly about nothing, when "Presenting Princess Kidakakosh and Lady Sango". Looking up only to get caught in the beauty before him. Watching as she seemed to glide down the stairs, smiling to Sango and unconsciously enchanting everyone there with her beauty. Only to growl as the men start to surround him. Catching her eyes with his own. Smirking as he caught her staring and widening when she blushed at being caught staring. Coming up to her holding out his hand to her , in a small but commanding voice he says "Dance with me"  
  
Shock taking over her body; preventing her from moving. ' did he just....?'  
  
Raising an eyebrow in amusement he says "Kagome"  
  
"OH! , yeah, ok" gaining back control over her body and taking his hand.  
  
And they danced for 3 songs in comfortable silence, with Sesshou- maru nuzzling her neck and ever so often sniffing her scent. Until..... "Kida are you not going to say happy birthday to you cousin."  
  
Breaking apart form each other with Sesshou-maru growling and glaring at the intruder.  
  
"Hello Toris, and happy birth...day.....uh is something wrong?"  
  
"hehe, no no no. nothings :gulp: wrong "he said nervously, while glancing at Sesshou-maru.  
  
'o-k, anyway. Man 258yrs old , your getting old Toris"  
  
"Kida we're only 50 years apart, so if I'm old then your not far behind are you" he stated with an eyebrow raised  
  
"and your looking younger then ever" she said playfully; while he chulked.  
  
"I almost forgot how funny your are" smiling at her.  
  
"Oh!, where are my manners . Toris, this is Sesshou-maru, Lord of the western lands. Sesshou-maru, this is my cousin Toris , Prince of Shang-hi.  
  
"How do you do? Asked Toris holding out his hand.  
  
Looking at his hand with disgust, he nods his head not wanting to touch him "Hmmm" Sesshou-maru says before walking away.  
  
Glaring at Sesshou-maru's rudeness, she turns to her cousin with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that :sigh: as you can see he's not a very sociable person"  
  
"Hmm, yes but what I want to know is what is going on between the two of you , eh?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Wh..what!" shock evident with her outburst and expressions.  
  
"Well you two just looked pretty comfy in each others arms. I just guessed something was going on" he said looking as if it was no big deal.  
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose to try and stop the on coming head ach; she says in a calming voice "No, nothing is going on, and if something was going on I wouldn't tell you. I still remember what you did to my last boyfriend, Toris. I spent a whole year trying to convince him that you are not the 'Devil' and you will not condemn him to hell!" glaring at the 'innocent' look on his face.  
  
" What! Can I help it if I'm worried about my favorite little cousin"  
  
"I'm you only cousin " she mumbled while still glaring at him.  
  
"And can I help it that he's so gullible! I mean he ate up every word I said; I mean come on. Kida of you think of the way that Hobo guy reacted too, that way funny. You should have seen the way he reacted when I told him you had some contractible disease that would make his dick fall off. Ha ha that was priceless" Toris said ignoring the way Kida seemed to explode with this new information, and explode she did.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!, Oh my god, oh . my. God. You did not tell him that!" she yelled at her cowering cousin, and drawing attention to their little conversation. 'ok kida calm down. Take a deep, Deep, Deep, breath and don't kill him . No, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him. Was her mantra . But as she continued to look at him it turned into 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him and I'll enjoy it'.  
  
Noticing his daughter about to murder the birth-day boy , King Rama intervenes. "now, now Kida , calm yourself. what ever he's done, I'm sure his death can wait until after the ball. This isn't the time nor the place. This is his party let him enjoy it. Then you may kill him."  
  
Heeding her fathers words she turns and leaves; but not before she gives her cousin a glare that said 'you'll be dead by mid- day tomarrow.'  
  
"Why must you agitate her so?"  
  
Turning to the king . He replies with an innocent look "why, Uncle I have no idea what your talking about"  
  
"Hmm" the king says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What ? ":blink: :blink:  
  
" your hopeless"  
  
"What'd I do ? " 


	6. The Ball:part 3

I'm Soooo sorry about not up-dating about I had summer school, and after it ended I just didn't feel like writing any more. But any way here's the next chapter.

Oh, yeah, I don't own Inu-yasha ;sigh;

The Ball :part 3

King Rama was about to turn from his idiotic nephew when "Uncle!, wait "

"What is it now? " The rama said with a sigh

"Well do you think you can get her to do a song , I mean I haven't herd her sing in a long time ?"

"I don't think so; you kno...." He said only to get cut off by Toris.

"Please, It's my birthday" giving the king puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but lets make the announcement first; that way she'll no choice but to do it"

"good thinkin' "

"oh, and Toris you know that she is going to kill you right"

"Hey, I already told that Sesshou guy about her ex-boyfriend, so I'm practically dead already"

Silently agreeing with him the king turns to the crowd of people. Mentally preparing himself for the fit that his daughter is about to have.Taking a deep breathe he starts.

"Attention ! , Attention everyone. At the request of Toris , My daughter Kida will sing a song."

"_What!_" Kida hissed while glaring at her innocent looking cousin. "You've got be kidding me! , there's no way that I'm going to be your little entertainment"

"You will, just think of it as your present to Toris since you have not given him one "

"But Father !"

"You will !"

"You know I can't sing in public !"

"keh. You Can't sing at all wench"

Clenching her jaw and inhaling deeply. She glared at Inu-yasha, while hissing a

"_Fine_" Then Smirking she said "oh and Before I forget ; Inu-yasha!"

"NO !, Don't , I'm " he pleaded only to get cut off with and extremely loud

"SIT"

"ahhh!"

"humph, severs you right _loser_ " she said turning away from him with her nose in the air.

"As I was saying, what do you want me to sing, my _Dear_ Cousin? "kida asked with her head held high and eyes closed.

"hummm" doing a thoughtful pose.

"Well ? "

"I'm thinking , give me a minute "he while glaring at his impatient cousin.

"Oh!" kida said with a shocked expression "so you can think, please take more than a minute. We wouldn't want you to hurt or strain yourself "Expression changing from shocked to innocent, as the audience they now had laughed in the background .

Glaring at her he said "fine , I want you to sing "Breathe" "

""Breathe" hun , Okay. But Sora has to sing background and you play the guitar"

"Sure, where is Sora anyway?"

"I'm right here"

"Great we need you to sing back-up, you know like old times"

"What? Your going to sing with all these people here? "

"yup, thank to my....._loving _ cousin, daddy's making me. So, I thought if I have to suffer so do you." She ended with a big grin.

"Oh, your evil"

"I know "kida said in a 'as-a-matter-o-fact' way, while shrugging "and plus, you know how I feel about my singing, why should I let you laugh in the background."

"I'll get you for this" Sora gritted out.

"yes, well seeing as today is not that day. Shall we begin? "

"yes, ladies shall we" toris said sighing "god, talk any longer and I'm afraid my ears will fall off."

"Yes, Toris "kida said" be afraid, be very afraid because by mid-day to-marrow you'll be dead."

;_sigh;_ "Damn , thought you forgot "

Well that's all for now

_**C= U LA8ER**_


	7. The Ball part 4

With Sango & Miroku

" Wow, she's really going to sing , huh?" sango said " I never heard her sing before"

" I believe that I have not had that pleasure either" said miroku

"Well, I just hope that she doesn't embarrass herself" said sango

With Inu & KiK

Keh, I hope the Bitch Bites"

" Oh, Contrary to what you think young man" said a man next to them. " I Just happen to one of the few that has actually heard her sing and she is quite good"

Looking at the man and then growling he said " keh, who asked you old man" then walking away with kikyo.

With Sesshoumaru

Surrounded by young, female Atlantians, Sesshoumaru listened to the announcement until two girls conversation drew his attention.

"Wow princess Kidas going to sing "

" Yeah, I heard she never sings for anyone"

"Yeah" said another entering the conversation." and I heard that she has a great voice"

" oh, oh pipe down, their stating"

'hum, this should be interesting' sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Back to Kida

Kida, sora and kidas cousin sits down and starts. With Toris at the Drums and Sora at the guitar, Kida made her way to the front, taking a deep breath she started to sing.

"I've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving crazy  
And its keeping you away

So just give me one good reason  
tell me why I should stay  
cause I don't want to waste  
another moment saying things  
we never meant to say

And I  
Take it just a little bit  
I  
Hold my breath and count to 10  
I've been waiting for a chance  
To let you in

If I just breathe  
yeah  
fill the space between   
our love  
everything is alright  
breathe  
Every little thing  
except me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
If I just breathe

well talk is so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
and wondering what's real

and I  
give you just a little time  
I wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting t'ill I see it  
In your eyes

If I just breathe  
Yeah  
fill the space between  
our love  
everything is alright  
breathe  
Every little thing  
except me  
you'll see  
everything is alright   
If I just breathe

breathe  
So I whisper in the dark   
Hoping you'll you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Yeah  
fill the space between  
our love  
everything is alright  
breathe  
Every little thing  
except me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
Breathe  
everything is alright 

this song brought to you by silent spirit   
everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain "

As the song ended the crowd stared in awe , and then started to clap, scream and cheer. Many preceded to come up to her and compliment her.

" oh my god, kida that was beautiful"

" you totally have to sing at next months festival"

" Yes I'm sure that we all would like to hear your beautiful voice again"

Turning towards the new voice kida looked up to find molten Gold eyes.


End file.
